Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the automated detection of vehicle malfunctions.
Background of the Invention
A fluid leak from under the car might often indicate a dangerous situation that requires attention. Prompt detection of the problem can save the car owner up to thousands of dollars in mechanic's services. Vehicle sensors may detect a malfunction due to a fluid leak, but extensive damage may already have occurred.
The apparatus and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for detecting a fluid leak form an automobile.